Umbridge's Revenge Chapter 1
by UmbridgeFan
Summary: Umbridge is back, just as evil and pink as before. Follow the unfolding adventures set in a future Hogwarts where Dolores, who is married to the new Minister of Magic, tries to put pupils in place with hilarious twist of fate.


**Umbridge's Revenge**

Years after Dumbledore's death, Rufus Scrimgeour was followed by a new minister of magic, Philip Wilde. Dolores and Philip became very good friends, so much that they got married three years later, and, as deep down Dolores missed that year she spent in Hogwarts, Philip decides that he would make Dolores the new headmistress in Hogwarts as a present. Dolores decorated the headmaster's office as is usual in her; everything was full of tappets, plates with pictures of cats and dry flowers in old vases.

Dolores was delighted of being back, everything was as it used to be, even there still was, not the same pupils, but very close to them, even there was Harry Potter's son, so she could have her revenge now.

Monday came, and with it, her first lesson with Potter's son, Dolores was delighted. 'Good morning children', she said happily, 'Well, you see, I would like you to answer me when I say good morning'. 'Good morning, professor' said everyone at the same time, 'Today we are going to begin with the book, lesson one, chapter one'

The day Dolores has been waiting for years has finally arrived… revenge. She and the minister went to the Forbidden Forest to make sure the Educational Decree number 9,156 was followed 'Centaurs are not allowed to live in the Forbidden Forest'. Dolores and Philip went deeper into the forest, until they arrived at a clearing into the woods that had some footsteps; Dolores knew they were from the centaurs. 'Aha!' She exclaimed, and the minister bounced. 'Dolores, dear, I know you are excited, but please, don't shout.' 'I am sorry dear' said Umbridge, embarrassed.

In view of the situation, and as they know they could not confront all the centaurs by themselves, they decided to call to the reinforcements, a new squad, made specially for this sort of situations. They had followed the footsteps until they found the pride, or as Dolores liked to say, the flock.

'Stop there!' Gweinz exclaimed, he was the boss of the centaurs. 'You don't have the right of going there, this is our land.' 'I am afraid I have, I have a government decree that allows me to…' 'You haven't been asked for explanations' Interrupted the centaur. 'I don't care about your stupid decrees, this is our territory, and it has been like that since my ancestors…' 'Ah, ah, ah, neither have I asked you to tell me your stories. I am very sorry, but you have to abandon the forest, this is going to be the location of the new Hogwarts' block, but don't worry, you will be reallocated in a wonderful new location.' 'We don't want a new place!' Shouted one of the centaurs. 'How dare you? Nobody raises their voice to me! You filthy... half-breed!' Shouted Umbridge out of control. The reinforcements came and the events happened quickly; Gweinz attacked Umbridge, who attacked one of the centaurs, while her husband was fighting with Gweinz and the reinforcements were fighting with the rest of the centaurs. Everything was a complete chaos, 'Incarcerous' here, 'Bombarda Maxima' everywhere, and finally, the end and quiet. And there they were, Umbridge, Wilde and their escort in the middle of a circle of unconscious centaur's bodies. 'Aha!' Exclaimed Umbridge, bursting with excitement. 'This is the day I have been waiting for years! Umbridge's revenge has come!'

'Come on, Dolores, we're going; I'll send someone to clean this mess' Philip and Dolores were walking together, way to Hogwarts, when something strange happened, Dolores saw a shadow, going the other way, she began to suspect 'Have you seen that, Phil, dear?' 'No, what was it?' 'Never mind, dear, maybe I was wrong' She replied 'Let's go, it's quite cold here' And there they went, to the warm Hogwarts.

Dolores could not sleep that night, thinking what could this shadow be, maybe it was nothing, but maybe it was James, Harry Potter's son, and his friend doing something they were not allowed to do, and as Dolores uses to say 'Naughty children deserve to be punished', so she thought about getting up and do some inquiries. She got up and put on the new dressing gown Philip gave her as her birthday present. The dressing gown was pink, of course, with a cute kitten picture on one of its sides, and in the other side, her initials.

'Why are you getting up at this time on the morning, Dolores?' Said Philip half asleep. 'Oh, nothing dear' Replied Dolores avoiding a straight answer. 'I can't sleep, so I am going down for a walk. 'Don't worry dear, just keep sleeping.' She covered Philip up, sweetly, and she went out, in that cold night. She was descending the steep hill way to Hagrid's home when she saw that shadow again; she turned right around, and started to follow it. 'Here you are!' Said Dolores discovering the four friends, they were so tall that they could not continue using his cloak of invisibility because everyone could see their feet. 'What are you three doing here at this time of the night?' Asked an inquisitive Dolores. 'Ehrm, nothing professor, we just went out for a walk, we needed to clear our heads a bit' 'You are not allowed to be here; in fact I think you all deserve a severe punishment. Come to my office the next two weeks we will see what we are going to do with you' 'But Professor! That's terribly unfair!' 'Ah, ah, it is not unfair, you were doing something prohibited, so you must be punished' Said Umbridge with a wide smile. 'Go back to the castle now if you do not want to have a greater punishment' So there they went, very disappointed and angry, Umbridge always spoiled their plans, however Dolores was quite happy, she had a great day, revenge everywhere. She came back to her room, got into bed, and she was about to fall asleep when a noise got her out of bed. She woke Philip up 'Have you heard that, dear?' 'No, what?' 'It was a noise out there! Why are you so sleepyhead?' Snivelled Dolores 'Ok, I will go by my own to find out what's happening if you don't want to come with me' 'It is not that I don't want to come with you, it's just I'm tired and tomorrow I'll have to get up at the crack of dawn to arrive at time at the Ministry because you wanted me to live here with you, so please, let me sleep!' Umbridge went out of the room quite angry, and hurt, so she decided to do some inquiries. She rushed down the stairs and she began to patrol about. She was walking in one of the corridors of the left side of the castle when she found the source of the noise; it was Peeves again, throwing ink bottles to Sir Cadogan's portrait, while he was shouting so loud. 'Shh!' Said Umbridge angrily. 'What do you want? Wake up the whole castle?' 'Umbridge is an old hag, she is a gargoyle...' Hummed Peeves while leaving the scene. 'Arg... I can't stand him! I think I'll try to convince Phil to decree that Peeves can't live here or something like that...' Umbridge went to bed again, muttering. 'It's incredible; no one here has the slightest respect...'

It was a beautiful sunny Tuesday morning. Dolores woke up with terrible bags under her eyes; after all, she did not sleep that night. 'Oh, dear, you don't look very well' Said Philip, worried. 'It's your entire fault! I told you to come with me and help me and you hadn't listen!'

Trixie started to tap on the window to catch Dolores' attention; finally she saw her owl and she let her enter. 'What are you bringing to me today, my dear? Let me see' Dolores took a piece of parchment from Trixie's foot. Dolores read the letter eagerly:

_Dear __Mrs Umbridge,_

_I need your help, could you please come to the ministry immediately? I am sorry for being so short and impolite but this is important. I will be waiting for you at your door's office. Thank you_

_Give my regards to Mr Wilde_

_Yours sincerely,_

_J. A.C._ (James Andrew Coming)

As soon as Dolores finished reading, she took her coat, said goodbye to Philip, and began to run until she was out of Hogwarts until she could disappear.

Dolores appeared in the nearest alley from the Ministry of Magic, after all, she had no time to go unnoticed, so she started to hurry, at least, no so many people was staring at her. She was almost dressed in muggle clothes; she was wearing a pink dress with a short tight jacket in the same colour and a pale pink tunic, which was the only odd thing in her clothing. She arrived to the Atrium, lots of people started to greet her, so she had to avoid them and she went straight to her office. There he was, the men who sent her that note, standing by her door.

'Good morning dear.' Said Dolores out of breath. 'Now, tell me what is that extremely important thing you would like to tell me.' 'Can we talk in your office, Mrs Umbridge?' 'Of course dear, after you.' So he entered into the office and took a seat, Dolores came after him and took a seat too. 'Would you like a cup of tea while we talk?' 'Oh, yes, that would be fine; but I must speak quickly, this is really important.' Dolores started to serve the two cups, she was listening very attentive. 'Oh, please, do go on.' 'Yes, yes, you see, I think James Sirius Potter is up to something, and not good at all...' 'Oh, I see, do you know what is exactly, I caught them yesterday wandering about at an ungodly hour.'


End file.
